


Maze Runner - Something Between Us(Thomesa)

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: The Maze Family [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Recovered Memories, Thomas and Teresa Had A Relationship, Thomesa Supremacy, thomesa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: A Thomesa three-shot fic from The Maze Runner(2014), and same AU as Nobody Gets Left Behind.
Relationships: Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935115





	1. The Pits

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is like a Thomesa prequel and my second Maze Runner/Thomesa story because I love this fandom and the ship. So this story is gonna start an hour after Chuck brings Thomas food at the pit, Teresa is gonna pay him a little visit. A little romantic evening under the stars for our favorite Maze Runner couple. So as usual, HOOOOOOOOOOOLD ON TO YA BUTTS!!!

*****The Glade, The Pit*****

The night was peaceful, the food in Thomas' stomach was full and now he was starting to get sleepy. As he stared up at the stars through a hole in the roof, he heard a twig snap. Sitting up, he walked to the door and looked around.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's me." A pair of legs appeared in front of him to reveal that it was Teresa.

"Oh hey, how you doin'?"

"I'm okay, but what about you, are you ok in there?"

Thomas nodded his head as he sat down against the door. "Yeah, I'm actually getting used to it."

Teresa nodded and looked over to the closed doors of the Maze. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and it was because of Thomas. Why was he the first thing she said when she woke up, why was he so special, why did she care about him so much?

"What's wrong?" He asked bringing her off her train of thought.

She turned her head towards him slowly and let out a sigh before she spoke. "Why do you wanna go back out there?"

"To try to find a way outta here, for all of us."

"But what if you get hurt, or worse?"

"I won't."

"But what if you do?" She cried.

Thomas could see the tears forming in her eyes. She obviously cared about him, too much to lose him. And if he was honest with himself, he cared about her too. Maybe it was because of whoever they were before the Maze, but that didn't matter. He had to comfort her and he knew just how to do it. He put his hand through the pit door and motioned for her to give him here. Almost immediately, she grabbed his hand and tightened her grip on it.

"I promise you," Thomas started, "I will make it back. I promise that you will see me again. And I promise that we're gonna find a way outta here. Okay?"

Teresa, convinced by his words, nodded and lowered herself to give him a hug through the door. It was hard, but they managed. When she pulled away, she kissed her fingers, placed it on Thomas's cheek, and slightly rubbed it in.

Pulling her hand out, she stood up with a smile. "Well you get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," she said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Thomas replied with a laugh, "Good night, Teresa."

"Good night, Thomas."

After she walked back to the village and got into an empty hammock, Thomas' hammock. He never showed her his hammock, but somehow she knew it was him. It, smelled like him. Like he was right there holding her, comforting her. And as she closed her eyes, she felt something she hadn't felt since she woke up in that box, peace.

Thomas was smiling too. He was glad Teresa had come to visit him. It made his stay more...enjoyable.

'I'm startin' to like the Pit,' he thought to himself as he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

*****The Woods*****

Thomas and Minho had just left the Map Room and were headed towards the entrance to the Maze.

As Minho was giving Thomas some last minute when another voice called out to them. "Good look for you!"

Looking ahead, they saw it was Teresa. Knowing it was directed at him Thomas walked over to her while Minho stayed behind. "Thanks," he said, noticing her smile as he stood in front of her. "How's Alby doing?"

Teresa replied with a shrug, wishing she could give a good report. "Still no change."

"Well listen, just keep an eye on him. Ok? And maybe don't let Gally anywhere near him."

Another smile came to Teresa as she heard that. She liked hearing concern in Thomas' voice, and she knew some of it was directed at her too.

"You two need a minute?" Ah Minho!

The Keeper of the Runner walked past them and hurried Thomas. "Let's go! We're burning daylight."

Knowing he had to go, Thomas sighed and looked back up to the blue eyed beauty in front of him. With their eyes, the two said a silent goodbye.

"Thomas?" Teresa stopped him before he could walk away, a hand on his arm and a worried grip that was reluctant to let go. He looked back to her and could see the worry in her eyes. "Please be careful...and come back."

The new Runner nodded to her and gave her a convincing nod before kissing his fingers and pressing it to her cheek before her ran off to join Minho. As he did, Teresa blushed from the momentary feel of his hand on her cheek and the kiss that came from it. And as she watched Thomas and Minho disappear into the Maze, she knew that Thomas would return. That he'd return to her.


	2. A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas recovers from being stung, he remembers his past...and Teresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is right after the Grievers attack the Maze in the first movie. I felt like that would be a good place to start. Ready? Let's go!

*****The Glade, Post Griever Attack*****

The Gladers were holding Gally back from attacking Thomas. He was mad because their home had just been destroyed in the Griever attack. They'd lost a lot of friends, including Alby. And Gally blamed it all on Thomas and his curiosity.

"Maybe he's right," Thomas said grabbing the broken Griever stinger from Chuck and lifting it up.

"Thomas?" Teresa said in a warning tone, hoping that he wasn't gonna do what she thought he would do.

"I need to remember, Teresa." He said before plunging the stinger into his leg

"Thomas!" Teresa screamed as she ran to his side and cradled his head.

The other Gladers looked to see what the screaming was about, and they saw Thomas on the ground with the stinger embedded in his leg.

"Thomas! Chuck, get the other syringe!" Teresa told the young Glader before he ran off. "It's okay. Thomas, I'm here."

The last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was Teresa's worried/comforting .

* * *

_A flash of white and a dark hallway. The Glade and a techy working room with a red-haired woman in the center of it._

_Thomas' Voice: Who put us here?_

_A bunch of young ones working with holographic screens in front of them._

_Alby's Voice: That we don't know._

_Teresa...why are we doing this?_

_Across from his workspace, Teresa looks right at him and he looked back._

_"Excellent, Thomas. Come with me." The red-haired woman says._

_Another flash shows doctor huddled together over Thomas and then of Teresa shaking her head and saying with a faint voice, 'Wicked isn't good.'_

_"Thomas...Wicked is good." The red-haired woman contradicted._

_Thomas stood in front of his friends and watched as they banged around in their compartments that were filled with water. They were being tested again._

_Thomas' Voice: How could this be my fault?_

_Ben's Voice: You did this! I saw you!_

_Thomas' Voice: I can't keep watching them die. And I don't want you to be next._

_Teresa's Voice: Why would you care so much if I was?_

_Thomas' Voice: Because I love you, alright!_

_Thomas walked off, leaving her alone with a look of shock and surprise on her face before everything went black._

* * *

Thomas' eyes burst open from his unconsciousness and the flood of memories that had just finished.

"Hey," a voice said. He looked up and saw Teresa above him with a smile, "Are you okay?"

Lifting his head up a bit, he saw that they were in the pit. Gally had them put in immediately after Teresa had injected the other syringe into Thomas.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Chuck exclaimed.

Sitting up straight, Thomas looked at the door of the pit to see Newt, Minho, and Chuck kneeling down(sitting down for Chuck. Love that kid).

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"Gally's taken control," Newt replied, "He said we had a choice, either join him or get banished at sundown with you."

"And the others agreed to that?"

"Gally has everyone convinced that you're why this has all happened," Teresa added.

"Well he's been right so far."

That caused a look of confusion to go on their faces.

"What're you talking about?" Minho asked.

"This place, it's not what we thought it was," Thomas explained, "It's not a prison, it's a test. It'all started when we were kids, they'd give us these challenges. They were experimenting on us. And then people started disappearing. Every month after month, one after another like clockwork."

"They were sending them up into the Maze," Newt stated, understanding where the point went from there.

"Yeah but not all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys, I'm one of them. The people who put you here, I worked with them. I watched you guys for years. The entire time you've been here, I was on the other side of it."

Thomas looked at Teresa with a look of sorrow as he uttered the next words, "So were you."

Teresa's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Teresa, we did this to them."

A look of horror came onto her face as she shook her head unbelievingly. A tear escaped from her eye, this couldn't be real.

"That can't be true."

"It is...I saw it."

"But why would they send us up if we were with them?" She asked.

Thomas shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter." He replied.

"He's right," Newt said, "It doesn't matter, any of it. Cause the people we were before the Maze, they don't even _exist_ anymore. These creators took care of that. What does matter, is who we are now and what we do right now. You went into the Maze and you found the way out."

"Yeah but if I hadn't, Alby would still be alive," Thomas contradicted.

"...Maybe. But I know that if he were here, he'd be telling you the exact same thing. 'Pick your a** up, and finish what you started.' Cause if we do nothing, then that means that Alby died for nothing and I cant' have that."

Thomas knew that Newt was right and that Alby would definitely say that. And he wasn't going to let Alby die in vain. Not by a long shot.

"Ok, ok but we gotta get through Gally first," He said.

After about fifteen more minutes of talk and going over their plan, the visiting trio left to prepare themselves. That left Thomas and Teresa alone.

"You really think this is gonna work?" She asked him.

But Thomas just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so."

Teresa nodded and leaned against the wall of the pit. She wasn't gonna lie, she was scared. Not just for her life, but also for Thomas'. There was something about him that made her feel drawn to him. Maybe it was because of whoever they were before the Maze.

"Thomas, is there anything else you remember before the Maze?" She asked.

Thomas was afraid she'd ask that. All that he could remember aside from their past with WCKD, was his relationship with Teresa. He couldn't keep this from her, even though she may not believe him

"I remember us," He said, "We were... we were together, like... involved I guess. They had us on some beds, and just before they put us to sleep, we held each other's hand and said 'I love you' to each other...I know you probably don't believe me but-"

Thomas was cut off by Teresa who'd cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Once she did, they both felt an explosion inside of them. The feeling that came with the kiss, it was familiar. Like they had done it multiple times before. Maybe they did before all of this happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only about 15 seconds, Teresa pulled away but kept her hands on Thomas' cheeks. "I do believe you, Thomas," She stated, "Ever since I first saw you in that tree, I felt something like we were connected somehow. Do you feel it?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I've felt something," Thomas admitted, "And I wanna be able to explore this feeling is."

Teresa nodded and laid her head on Thomas' chest as he laid back against the wall and put his arms around her. And the two of them laid there the whole day until Teresa looked out the pit door to see two Gladers heading for the pit.

"Thomas, they're coming," She said nudging him, "It's time."

"Ok, let's do this. It's just like we planned. You ready?"

Teresa responded with and gave him one last kiss before he laid on the ground, pretending to be unconscious. Hopefully, this plan would work. Hopefully, they would make it out... Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter 2 for ya, hope it was good enough and that you guys liked it. Unfortunately, this story is only gonna have one more chapter and it's gonna have a major time jump to after the end of the movie. It's gonna be when the Gladers are in the Helicopter, I see that as the next Thomesa moment that can lead to The Scorch Trials. So until next chapter, keep shipping Thomesa!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the wind up and the pitch. And yes, I did add more Thomesa to a deleted scene from the movie. Hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did, lemme know in the comments. And trust me, more Thomesa is coming in the next chapter. And it's gonna be... WCKD. ;)


End file.
